Me and You
by Eza Oza
Summary: Harry Potter meet Willow Rosenbergh
1. Before your loves

Title : Before Your Loves  
  
Author : Eza Oza  
  
Notes : Character from Harry Potter are belong to J. K. Rowling. Character from BtVS belong to Joss Wendon. Don't sue me.  
  
Notes 2 : Harry and Willow both 19 years old. Tara already dead.  
  
Feedback : Be nice guys. This is my first fic  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Before. Before you come to my life, I feel empty, totally empty. Losing her make me think I will never love again until I meet you, Harry Potter.  
  
Two Years Before  
  
Willow busy searching about the new demon that Buffy just found last night. She the one who arrived first at The Magic Box. Giles like usual searching on the book while Anya busy counting money. Suddenly the in front door bell ring signal as someone entered.  
  
" Hi Giles!!" say Buffy, cheerfully but when she saw Willow, it change. Dawn was there too and say hello to everyone. Then there is an owl coming to Giles and landed on the table.  
  
" What the....?" say Giles but then saw an owl with a letter tight at his leg, Giles take it and read it. After seem like hours, finally Giles looked at Willow.  
  
" Willow, I've got a letter from London"  
  
" What, London people don't believe by post office anymore?" say Buffy and laughed but shut up when she saw Giles glares at her.  
  
" What's it say?" ask Willow.  
  
" There is a conference in London and they want me to bring you there. It seem they want something from you."  
  
" What they want? Is it because what I do?"  
  
" Maybe, maybe not. Now you want to go or not. I suggest you go because if you agree now I can go with you."   
  
" Okay." say Willow. After that, Giles take a paper and write a reply. After given the owl some crackers and water, he flew away.  
  
" Now there is something else you need to know about this. Can we talk privately." say Giles and headed to the training room. Willow nodded and followed Giles leaving the Summers with Anya.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally they arrived at London. They awaited until someone fetch them to take them to the train. Everything go like a blur for Willow. Giles explain about Ministry of Magig, Hogwart's Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.  
  
There is a school for magic Willow thought and shaking her head. She smiled.  
  
" Are you Willow Rosenbergh and Rupert Giles?" suddenly a man voice speaking.  
  
" Yes. I'm Rupert Giles and you are?" say Giles holding his hand upward.  
  
" Potter, Harry Potter." say Harry and shook Giles hand. He looked at Willow.  
  
" Willow Rosenbergh" say Willow and they shaked hand. Their eyes meet and a spark coming when she see those beautiful eyes.   
  
" I heard of your promotion Mr. Giles. Congratulations." say Harry.  
  
" What promotion?" ask Willow. Giles looked uneasy about it. Harry just walked with them silently.  
  
" I got a job at Hogwarts as one of the teacher and maybe if you want I could make you my assistant." say Giles and Willow sigh. She know why he didn't tell back at Sunnydale. Buffy.  
  
" What subject will you teach Mr. Giles?" ask Harry suddenly.  
  
" Defence Against the Dark Arts." answered Giles, proudly.  
  
Harry just nodded and smiled. When Willow see the smiled, she feel peace in her. Finally they arrived at small bar. They quickly go to the back. Harry take his wand and knock the brick at five different places. Suddenly the brick moved and revealed a new world.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley." say Harry. 


	2. Alone

Title : Alone  
  
Author Eza Oza  
  
Author Notes : 1) Harry Potter and BtVS not belong to me but J.K. Rowling and Joss 2) In here, Willow and Harry was 19 years old. 3) Sequel to Before Your Loves.  
  
Feedback : Please but be nice okay. This is my first fic.  
  
I'm suprised when I got an owl from Professor Dumbledore. He want me to take the Muggle who will help him in school. One will become a teacher at Hogwarts and another one need to be seen because she try to end the world. He chuckled thinking she must make the Ministry have a big headache. He owled back his agreement and he looking forward to see Willow Rosenbergh. He gazed at one of the framed picture and his eyes landed to a picture he hugging a brown haired woman.   
  
"Hermoine." whisper Harry. A tear formed at the cornered his eyes. Flash of the last battle come to his mind. Hermoine died because protecting their world and honour. She was the heroine of this world. A Muggle died protecting this world. All people respect her but she left him without a backward glance and he feel alone. Very alone.  
  
The day finally arrived and he headed to the train station. Harry found the two Muggle without a hitch. He approached them.  
  
" Are you Willow Rosenbergh and Rupert Giles?"   
  
" Yes. I'm Rupert Giles and you are?" say the rather old looking guy. He holding his hand upwards.  
  
" Potter, Harry Potter." say Harry and shook Giles hand. Harry looked at Willow.  
  
" Willow Rosenbergh" say the beautiful redheaded and they shaked hand. Their eyes meet and a spark coming when he see those beautiful eyes.   
  
So much for ending the world, she was a beautiful lady Harry's thought  
  
" I heard of your promotion Mr. Giles. Congratulations." suddenly Harry popped thye question to break their gazes.  
  
" What promotion?" ask Willow. She seem confuse and Giles seem uneasy. Harry decided to just walked silently.  
  
" I got a job at Hogwarts as one of the teacher and maybe if you want I could make you my assistant." say Giles to Willow and she sigh like knowing why Giles not telling her before. Harry choose to ignore it.  
  
" What subject will you teach Mr. Giles?" ask Harry suddenly.  
  
" Defence Against the Dark Arts." answered Giles, rather proudly looking come to his face. Harry just nodded and smiled to them but when Willow smiled too, it was liked she cast a spell to him. He feel peace and content.  
  
Finally they arrived at small bar. They quickly go to the back. Harry take his wand and knock the brick at five different places. Suddenly the brick moved and revealed a new world.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley." say Harry and he could see the anxious looking from Willow.   
  
" Shall we?" he offered his hand to Willow and she take it. They entered the world together and Giles followed closely behind. First thing to do was of course to the Gringgott Bank. After take the money they needed, Harry show around. It seem Giles know this place and he excuse himself because he need to find all the equipment he needed to teach at Hogwarts. He ask Harry to bring Willow to buy her first wand because she finally agree to become his assistant.  
  
"Ollivander is the best wand maker." say Harry when they finally arrived at the shop. Suddenly an old guy sliding with his ladder to greet them.  
  
"Finally, I always wonder when I meet you again Mr. Potter and you Miss Rosenbergh. The wicca" say Ollivander. Willow tightening her grip at Harry's arm. Harry patted her arm for supporting.   
  
" She here to buy her first wand." say Harry. Ollivander quickly take a box and opened it. Willow take the wand and hold it.  
  
" Well give it a wave." say harry and motion it with his hand. Willow wave and a vase explode. She put the wand quickly like it bited her.  
  
" Nope. Not this one." say Ollivander and go finding another. Willow shaking a little.  
  
" It's okay. The wand who chooses the wizard. It happen to me too" comfort Harry.  
  
" Really?" ask Willow, unsure. Harry nodded and she rileks a little. Ollivander back with another box of wand. Willow take it and give it a wave. Suddenly her eyes turn black and all the light goes down. Ollivander nodded after all the things back to normal.  
  
" That's the right wand. Willow tree, 6 and a half inches with two droop of vampires blood."  
  
" Vampires?" ask Willow.  
  
" Ahh yes. An old friend of mine with his childe. Pity he has back his soul but it's for good. Including what I heard he has been cursed by..."  
  
" Gypsies because killing her favour daughter." continued Willow.  
  
" You know about it?" ask Ollivander.  
  
" He is my friend. His name now is Angel. How about the childe?"  
  
" A terrible poet. William the Bloody. You know him?"  
  
" Spike?"   
  
" That was his name now. Both Scourges of Europe already turned good. It was fortunate to some people."   
  
" You know vampires?" ask Harry.  
  
" Friends with them too." say Willow and smiled. Harry smiled back and looking forward what this girl had in her lives. Suddenly Giles entered the shop.  
  
" Hah Rupert. Finally you back to this world. Teaching at Hogwarts I suppose?"   
  
" Yes sir. Defence Against the Dark Arts. I come here to take my wand." say Giles, respectfully.  
  
" Yes indeed. Oak tree, 7 inches with Phoenix tail. I still wonder how you could be Ripper instead of Rupert. Must be the influence of Ethan." Giles just blushed and take his wand. He give it a wave and it fit him. Ollivander just smiled and when they left, he invited Willow to tea if she has time to talked about Angelus and Spike. Willow just smiled. Next they buy all the necessaries thing that Willow might needed at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry brought them to his home. An apartment with 3 room. Before he lived with Hermoine and Ron but after Hermoine died, Ron decided to followed his brother to Romania and Harry lived alone. They need to rest because tomorrow is a day they need to get throught with bravery. 


End file.
